Violence Adorable (trad)
by Derich
Summary: Hermione adore ses livres. Hermione adore son Harry. Mettez vous entre Hermione et l'un des deux à votre propre péril. Série de one-shots connectés. Traduit de l'Anglais de  Adorable Violence  de Cloud Zen
1. Chapter 1

Note du traducteur: Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfic de CloudZen « Adorable Violence » (disponible ici : s / 11388837 / 1 / Adorable-Violence , sans les espaces). Ni moi, ni CloudZen ne possédons Harry Potter, malgré nos tentatives de gagner les droits via un duel épique de chifoumi.

Encore une fois, si vous maîtrisez l'anglais et pensez que ma traduction est améliorable, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler et à m'envoyer des corrections. Typiquement, du fait de la quantité de fanfictions que je lis en Anglais, j'ai tendance à utiliser les noms/termes anglais plutôt que ceux traduits en Français (d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un sait pourquoi « Snape » a été traduit en « Rogue », je suis preneur).

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

 **Ceci est venue d'une idée à propos d'à quel point Hermione adore lire et étudier. Je me demandais jusqu'où elle pourrait pousser cette amour d'apprentissage si quelque chose s'interposait. Après l'avoir vue quasiment se torturer elle-même en manipulant le temps juste pour pouvoir prendre toutes les options, je suis parti sur l'idée qu'il n'y a probablement aucune limite de jusqu'à où elle puisse aller.**

 **Ceci est évidemment un univers alternatif et sera une série de one-shots connectés avec la même trame.**

* * *

Harry se dirigeait vers le Grand Hall pour petit déjeuner, lorsqu'il surprit une conversation d'un groupe de Poufsouffles de seconde année.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il restera deux semaines à l'infirmerie ! »

N'ayant entendu aucune rumeur semblable, Harry ralentit sa marche pour pouvoir écouter la suite de la conversation.

« Oui, apparemment un préfet l'a trouvé la nuit dernière après qu'il ait raté le couvre-feu »

« J'ai entendu dire que le préfet a vomi après avoir vu que ses bras étaient tordus en douze endroits différents ! »

Harry arrêta ses tentatives de passer inaperçu. Il s'approcha du groupe, sa curiosité prenant le dessus. « De qui parlez vous ? »

Une des filles du groupe rougit furieusement et émit un bruit qui, Harry aurait pu le jurer, ressemblait à la première fois qu'il avait vu Ginny au Terrier. Le reste du groupe se tut, se jetant des coups d'œils embarrassés.

Harry leur sourit. « Je vous promets que je ne mors pas. J'avais juste surpris votre conversation et étais curieux de qui vous parlez, vu que je n'avais rien entendu au sujet d'un étudiant confié aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh.

Un garçon brun rassembla son courage. « On a entendu dire que Draco Malfoy allait rester à l'infirmerie pour les deux prochaines semaines »

La fille rougissante continua l'explication. « Apparemment, un des préfets Serpentard l'a trouvé dehors, cognant sa tête contre leur entrée parce qu'il a été rendu muet et ne pouvait pas donner le mot de passe. Apparemment, ses bras étaient tellement brisés qu'il ne pouvait pas toquer et les étudiants à l'intérieur l'ont ignoré, probablement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. »

Harry fixa du regard le groupe qui se trémoussait sur place, l'air gêné. Après de longs moments à cligner de yeux tel un hibou, Harry murmura un faible, « Merci, il faut que j'y aille », avant de se précipiter vers le Grand Hall.

En entrant, il repéra immédiatement Hermione. Se dépêchant de la rejoindre, Harry s'assit à côté de son amie. Elle continua de manger son petit-déjeuner alors qu'il tentait de lui faire les gros yeux.

Finalement, il brisa le silence.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire, Hermione ? »

Agissant comme s'il avait posé une question au sujet de la météo, elle répliqua « Rien qui me vienne à l'esprit. »

Harry se pencha pour ne pas être entendu. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu à propos de Malfoy qui va rester deux semaines à l'infirmerie ? »

Hermione avala sa cuillère de porridge. « Deux semaines ? Hmm, j'en visais trois. »

Harry lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

« Ow ! » Hermione frottait la trace rouge que son action avait laissé. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que Malfoy a fait cette fois ci ? » Harry demanda, sa voix ne tolérant aucune idiotie.

Une Hermione soudainement timide baissa la tête et commença à triturer ses doigts de manière nerveuse. « Il a rendu en retard le livre dont j'avais besoin pour ma dissertation de potion »

Harry soupira. « Hermione, cette dissertation n'est pas due avant un mois. Tu l'as déjà fini et l'a réécrite cinq fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pensé que tu avais besoin d'une autre source pour celle-ci ? »

Son attitude resta timide. « J'étais inquiète que je n'avais pas expliqué de manière adéquate l'interaction entre les limaces hachées bouillies et les yeux de crapaud en cube marinés. Et Malfoy a rendu l'unique livre qui parle de cette combinaison particulière 20 minutes en retard. »

Massant son visage entre ses mains, Harry laissa échapper un long et douloureux soupir.

« Je pensais que l'on avait déjà parlé de ça, Hermione. Tu étais supposé attendre qu'un livre ne soit toujours pas rendu après un jour de retard avant d'aller après quelqu'un »

Hermione lança un regard noir à Harry. « Mes actions étaient parfaitement justifiées. Il a rendu le livre en retard. À quel point en retard n'a aucune importance. »

Harry s'effondra. « Merde, Hermione- »

« Langage ! »

Harry continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. « Je sais que tu suis à la lettre l'Accord, mais tu ignores son esprit »

Un sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de l'avoir suivit à la lettre. Si tu avais voulu dire quelque chose d'autre, il aurait fallu l'écrire différemment. »

Secouant la tête, Harry pris sa main dans la sienne. « Tu peux faire mieux que ça. Maintenant, tu vas m'obliger à appliquer la _Clause Injustifiée_. »

Hermione pâlit.

« Quoi ? Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Harry acquiesça tristement. « Si tu avais attendu un jour complet, j'aurais pu t'excuser. Vingt minutes ? C'est une durée trop courte pour que je l'ignore. »

Hermione s'effondra à son tour. « S'il te plaît ? », supplia-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ». Harry se redressa, une détermination inébranlable reflétée sur son visage. « Selon notre accord en cours, tu as dépassé ta limite hebdomadaire. Tu es maintenant limitée à seulement des baisers chastes et brefs au début et à la fin de chaque journée, à tenir nos mains, et de brèves étreintes, en accord avec la Section 7, Sous-section A à propos de la punition de dépassement de ta limite d'actes de représailles durant une semaine. »

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans le coin des yeux d'Hermione. « Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ? »

Harry se leva, ayant perdu son appétit, « Souviens-toi, Hermione, c'est autant une punition pour moi que pour toi. Je n'aime pas ça, mais tu dépasserai les bornes si je ne le fais pas. »

Sortant du Grand Hall, Harry entendit les chuchotements des autres étudiants. Il détestait laisser Hermione seule quand elle pleurait, mais il savait qu'il aurait craqué s'il était resté. S'il n'appliquait jamais la clause de punition de leur accord, Hermione aurait déjà tué Malfoy il y a plusieurs années. _Et ça aurait pu seulement finir avec les Sang-Pur la traquant._

« Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de rendre des livres en retard ? C'est presque comme s'il aimait se faire défoncer par Hermione, littéralement », murmura Harry.

* * *

Note de l'auteur original :

 **Il y aura plus de chapitres, explorant différentes parties de l'Accord entre Harry et Hermione et différentes situations où il entre en jeu.**

 **Une version de cet accord a été rédigé au brouillon, mais peut être changé d'ici le dernier chapitre qui concernera sa rédaction. Il ne sera pas posté indépendamment, en accord avec les consignes de FFN.**

 **Si vous avez aimez ou avez des idées de situations dans lesquelles un tel accord peut intervenir, laissez une review ou envoyez un MP.**

* * *

Note du traducteur :

A la date d'aujourd'hui, il existe 31 chapitres de cette fanfiction, pour un total de 41k mots. J'ai un emploi du temps assez chaotique à côté, donc attendez vous à un rythme irrégulier de sortie des chapitres.

Recommandation de fanfic anglaise: **What Would Slytherin Harry Do?** (de Big D on a Diet , Id: 3559907).

Il s'agit d'une succession de one-shots mettant en scène un Harry Potter Serpentard, extrêmement compétent en matière de complot, plans retords (et tordus), et ayant réussi à tisser des liens entre toutes les maisons de Poudlard (avec Blaise en tant que bras droit). Le premier chapitre seul (donnant un aperçu de tous les complots qu'il a monté en cinquième année pour contrer l'influence d'Ombrage) vaut le détour, mais la manière unique dont Harry gère le tournoi des 4 sorciers est juste géniale.


	2. Chapter 2

Note du traducteur: Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfic de CloudZen « Adorable Violence » (dont le lien est disponible au premier chapitre). Ni moi, ni CloudZen ne possédons Harry Potter, et Firenze a confirmé que ce sera le cas pendant un bon moment (au passage, si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que des centaures font dans une forêt en Écosse, alors qu'une plaine dans un climat plus chaud serait beaucoup plus adapté à leur anatomie et à leur forme de divination).

Si vous repérez des fautes de traduction, grammaire ou pensez que vous pouvez améliorer ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

* * *

Note originale de l'auteur: **Si ce chapitre ne le souligne pas assez, il n'y aura aucun ordre particulier dans cette série. Alors que le chapitre un aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel moment, mais plus probablement durant ou après la troisième année, ce chapitre se passe explicitement durant la seconde année.**

* * *

Novembre 1992

Harry avait mal. Très mal.

Le Poussoss était une création merveilleuse, capable de réparer des os cassés en quelques minutes ou heures, au lieu de quelques semaines ou mois. Il était même capable de repousser des os manquants complètement, ce qui est précisément pourquoi Harry était actuellement à l'infirmerie, grâce à deux tentatives incompétentes de lui sauver la vie.

Si seulement il ne rendait pas toute tentative moldue ou magique d'éliminer la douleur potentiellement létale. La meilleure chose qu'il pourrait espérer était que la douleur l'enverrait dans les limbes.

Harry grogna « Stupide bras. Stupide cognard. Stupide Quidditch. Stupide Dobby. Stupide Lockhart. Stupide Poudlard. »

S'arrêtant de ronchonner à voix haute, Harry essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que sa douleur au bras. Quand cela ne marchait pas, il essayant de penser à n'importe quoi en rapport avec la suite des évènements qui l'a amené à devoir endurer ladite douleur.

Rien ne marchait.

« Stupide tout. »

Il avait surpris Dumbledore, Professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh parler de la Chambre des Secrets, quand ils avaient ramenés un Colin Crivey pétrifié, et leur départ lui laissa sans rien pour le distraire de sa douleur au bras.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de s'il était étendu là depuis cinq minutes ou cinq heures, quand sa solitude fut merveilleusement interrompue de nouveau par Dumbledore.

Il déchanta rapidement lorsqu'il vit que Rogue suivait le directeur.

« Toutes mes deuxièmes années ! » Rogue bouillonnait.

Harry était maintenant beaucoup plus intéressé.

« Je suis conscient, Severus, de la détresse de vos deuxièmes années. Bien qu'il soit important de trouver qui est le responsable, nous devons d'abord leur prodiguer des soins » dit Dumbledore, tentant d'apaiser Rogue.

C'est à ce moment que Madame Pomfresh retourna à l'infirmerie. « Que diable s'est-il passé, Directeur ? »

« Hélas, bien que nous ne sommes pas entièrement sûrs des évènements qui ont mené à notre situation actuelle, le résultat est que tous les Serpentards de seconde année ont besoin de vos soins. Minerva, Filius et Pomona les amènent en ce moment même. »

Harry lutta contre son envie de se pencher pour écouter, de peur d'être entendu.

Madame Pomfresh en était bouche bée. « Toutes les secondes années ? Que diable s'est-il passé ? »

Rogue était tellement furieux qu'il en sifflait presque « Tous les os des deux bras de Draco ont disparu. Les jambes de Nott sont tellement cassées qu'on dirait qu'il a trois genoux, tous pliés dans des directions différentes. Zabini a l'air d'être tombé d'une douzaine de marches. Les bras et jambes de Crabbe ont été échangées avec ceux de Goyle, puis mis à l'envers. La figure de Parkinson ressemble à un bouton géant. Davis a l'air d'avoir été épilée de tous ses poils uns par uns. Le nez de Roper a la taille d'un balai. Et les oreilles de Greengrass ont la taille d'ailes de dragon. »

« Tout cela a été fait en utilisant des sorts ésotériques que j'ai été incapable d'annuler »

Harry cligna des yeux sous le choc. La personne qui avait eut Malfoy et sa troupe avait décidé d'être créative. Retournant son attention vers les adultes, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait raté un bout des propos de Rogue.

« Dites, Severus. Je comprends que vous croyez que ça ne peut qu'être les Gryffondors, vu les évènements qui se sont produits pendant et après le match de Quidditch d'aujourd'hui. Cependant, mis à part le jeune Harry, tous les Gryffondor étaient dans leur tour au moment où les incidents ont dus s'être produits. »

Harry se relaxa, un sourire sur le visage, et se laissa bercer par les douces exclamations de Rogue qui était absolument furieux et incapable de trouver comment accuser sa cible favorite.

Quand Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, Hermione était tranquillement assise dans une chaise à côté de son lit.

Profitant de l'instant, Harry regarda son amie lire un livre de charmes qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Après quelques minutes, il se racla la gorge.

Hermione sursauta et chercha le coupable qui avait dérangé sa lecture. Voyant Harry la regarder, un peu éreinté après sa nuit douloureuse pendant laquelle il s'était fait repousser trente-trois os, Hermione lança un torrent de questions.

« Harry ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que ton bras est guérit ? J'ai lu que le Poussoss était particulièrement douloureux quand il repousse plusieurs os au lieu de guérir des fêlures. C'est vrai que Madame Pomfresh n'a rien pu te donner pour la douleur ? Est-ce que tu as besoin que je prennes des notes pour toi en classe ? Qu'en est-il de tes livres , est-ce que tu as besoin que j'aille les récupérer - »

« Hermione ! » coupa Harry, l'arrêtant dans son flot sans fin de questions. « Je vais bien. Mis à part le fait que je manque de sommeil, je vais bien. Madame Pomfresh devrait bientôt venir me dire pendant combien de temps je vais devoir faire attention. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus d'ici là. »

Elle rougit en entendant sa réponse. Elle essayait de limiter ses habitudes de débiter des questions sans attendre de réponses. Elle avait particulièrement du mal à se contrôler quand ça concernait Harry.

« Enfin bref », il continua, « As-tu entendu quoique ce soit à propos de ce qui est arrivé hier soir ? »

Quand Hermione s'empourpra encore plus, Harry plissa des yeux suspicieusement.

« J'étais réveillé quand ils ont ramené Colin. Ils disaient que le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets l'avait attaqué. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Professeur Dumbledore a fait une annonce ce matin au petit déjeuner. Tout le monde commence vraiment à s'inquiéter »

Harry attendit qu'elle continue. Comme elle ne le fit pas, il demanda, « Et à propos de Malfoy et des autres Serpentards qu'ils ont ramené la nuit dernière ? »

Tout de suite, Hermione trouva ses genoux très intéressants. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle répondit. « Professeur Dumbledore a mentionné quelque chose de ce genre, aussi ».

« Et pourquoi tu as l'air de préférer que l'univers t'avale tout cru au lieu d'en parler ? »

« Parce qu'ils étaient en train de se moquer de toi, comme quoi tu allais passer toute la nuit à l'infirmerie et ça m'a mis tellement en rage ! » laissa échapper Hermione. « S'ils pensaient que c'était drôle, alors j'ai pensé qu'ils méritaient de se moquer d'eux même ! »

Harry soupira. Il pris une Hermione irascible dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui. Harry rassembla ses pensées pendant quelques instants, en profitant pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. « Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça. À un moment ou un autre, quelqu'un comprendra que c'est toi qui n'arrête pas d'envoyer tout le monde à l'infirmerie. Oui, Malfoy est un connard et les ricanements de Rogue pourrait alimenter tout un pays en énergie, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça à chaque fois. Que quelqu'un a emprunté un livre que tu veux ou ai dit quelque chose de méchant à mon sujet ne te donne pas le droit de tester les limites des compétences de Madame Pomfresh. Remplacer les mains de Rogue par des sabots fendus était amusant, mais elle a prit une semaine pour réparer ça avant que l'on puisse à nouveau avoir nos classes. »

« Nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de te contrôler. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses t'arrêter, donc peut-être que juste te mettre des limites suffira pour le moment. »

Harry soupira à nouveau. « Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois complimenter ta créativité ou non »

Si Harry avait prêté attention, il aurait remarqué que son mini-serment avait été complètement ignoré, pendant qu'une Hermione toute contente essayait de se blottir plus étroitement contre lui. Apparemment, les baisers d'Harry sur le sommet de son crâne était particulièrement agréable

* * *

Note de l'auteur original : **Juste une autre excuse de lâcher notre Hermione adorablement violente sur le second personnage le moins rachetable dans le canon, Draco Malfoy. Rogue aura ce qu'il mérite plus tard.**

 **Si vous avez aimez ou avez des idées de situations dans lesquelles l'accord sous-entendu peut intervenir, laissez une review ou envoyez un MP.**

* * *

Note du traducteur :

Matsuyama : Déjà, merci du retour. Je suis très loin d'être un expert en traduction, et comme tu l'as dit, c'est effectivement pas facile d'en faire une bonne. Du coup, c'est noté pour les tournures de phrases/le mot à mot (j'essaye de prendre un peu plus de liberté).

D'ailleurs, merci à Abyssanne pour la relecture (et la correction de certaines tournures) pour ce chapitre et le précédent.

Recommandation de fanfic anglaise: **0800-Rent-A-Hero** (de brainthief , Id: 11160991).

Un an après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry se fait invoqué dans un monde parallèle par un ordre du Phénix désespéré, qui ont appelé un héros capable de vaincre Voldemort. Ce monde est identique au sien et se passe durant sa cinquième année, à deux différences près : l'alter-égo d'Harry est une fille (Iris Potter), et Voldemort a quand même réussi à récupérer la prophétie en enlevant Trelawney, puis décida de la révéler au grand public de manière spectaculaire et morbide.

Harry prend sa situation très mal. Déjà sévèrement amoché par le trajet au point d'en être méconnaissable, se rendant compte que personne n'a même pensé à chercher son moyen de retour, il arrive à jouer sur des demi-vérités durant son interrogation par l'ordre et arrive à leur faire croire que la divination était sa matière la plus forte (après tout, il a réussi à accomplir une prophétie). Harry finit donc par être recruté de force à Poudlard en tant que professeur de divination.

Sans spoiler plus de l'histoire, ce que l'auteur a fait de la divination dans cette fanfic vaut le détour.


	3. Chapter 3

Note du traducteur: Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfic de CloudZen « Adorable Violence » (dont le lien est disponible au premier chapitre). Ni moi, ni CloudZen ne possédons Harry Potter, et Gringotts refuse de mener à bien nos tentatives d'OPA pour acquérir la franchise.

Au passage, pourquoi, dans le monde des sorciers britanniques, aucune concurrence bancaire aux gobelins existe, sachant que cette race est connue pour avoir soulevé de nombreuses rébellions. La meilleure explication que j'ai rencontré pour l'instant dans une fanfic est que les sorciers ont probablement perdu l'une de ces rébellions, ce qui leur a forcé d'abandonner leur indépendance monétaire au profit des gobelins.

Si vous repérez des fautes de traduction, grammaire ou pensez que vous pouvez améliorer ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

* * *

Note originale de l'auteur: **Hermione doit garantir que les autres filles ne s'approchent pas d'Harry. Bien évidemment.**

* * *

 **Décembre 1994**

Hermione se précipita dans les couloirs du septième étage. Elle venait de quitter la Tour après avoir surpris deux filles discuter à propos de deux sales garces de Poufsouffle qui prévoyait de coincer Harry et de lui demander de les accompagner au Bal de Noël. Ce qui était complètement inacceptable.

Aucune sales garces n'ira au bal de Noël avec Harry tant que Hermione avait son mot à dire.

Elle avait une mission. Sa destination était les cuisines de l'école, dont l'entrée était justement à côté de l'entrée des dortoirs Poufsouffle. Dégringolant les marches deux à deux, voire trois à trois, elle se précipita vers son but.

Légèrement essoufflée après sa course, Hermione se força à prendre plusieurs longues respirations. Ce qui était une occasion comme une autre de cacher les effets de la rage intense qui bouillonnait en elle.

Hermione se faufila derrière une armure, lui offrant une excellente vue du couloir où se trouvait l'entrée Poufsouffle, tout en la camouflant de tout éventuel passant.

Une minute passa, pendant laquelle elle ralentissa sa respiration. Puis cinq minutes passèrent. Vingt minutes.

Une heure passa et Hermione attendait, toujours cachée.

Finalement, le portrait s'ouvrit et révéla Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot.

Hermione usa de tout son contrôle de soi pour ne pas pousser le grognement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge.

Au moment où le portrait se referma, Hermione prépara sa baguette. Plus que cinq pas et elles seraient dans un angle mort de tous les portraits.

Elle entama la série des mouvements compliqués de baguette pour son maléfice.

Trois pas.

Elle murmura l'incantation.

Un pas.

Le sort fila à travers le couloir, juste en dehors de leurs champs de vision.

En plein dans le mille.

Hermione poussa un long soupir silencieux, satisfaite de sa vengeance contre celles qui menaçaient de lui enlever Harry.

 _Harry._

Hermione paniqua.

 _J'avais déjà utilisé mon quota de sales garces de la semaine ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

Ses cibles avaient marché juste assez rapidement pour être de nouveau visibles par les portraits. Elles se dirigeaient tout droit vers le Grand Hall où tout le monde pourra les voir. Il n'y avait plus le temps de renverser le sort.

Elle essaya de se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle ne raterait aucune séance de câlins ou de baisers sur la bouche avec Harry.

 _Ce n'était une farce sans conséquence. Les jumeaux auraient pu la faire. Après la façon dont les Poufsouffles ont traité Harry, elles auraient mérité ça. N'importe quel Gryffondor serait d'accord. Oh ! N'importe quel Gryffondor aurait pu faire ça, pas que les jumeaux !_

Hermione était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle rata presque les cris, alors que les effets du sort à retardement se déclenchèrent juste devant le Grand Hall.

Susan et Hannah étaient tout juste rentrées dans le grand hall, complètement nues, leur peau rose de la tête aux pieds, avec de larges points vert citron les recouvrant toutes entières.

Suite au chaos qui s'ensuivit, Hermione dut rester cachée derrière son armure, sans quoi tout le monde aurait su que c'était elle.

Le repas se termina finalement. Le chahut se calma. Deux Poufsouffles larmoyantes furent réconfortées, mais étaient maintenant bien trop embarrassées pour aller voir Harry.

 _Mission accomplie._

Alors qu'Hermione sortait tout juste de sa cachette, elle entendit quelqu'un se racler ostensiblement la gorge. Hermione grimaça, sachant exactement qui était derrière elle. Lentement, elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Y-a-t-il une raison particulière que tu te caches dans l'ombre en ayant l'air de mijoter un sale coup ? »

Ses yeux verts la figeaient sur place. Son expression criait qu'il était vraiment pas content. Il tapait même du pied impatiemment. _Ça sent pas bon._

Hermione sourit honteusement. « Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen que je te convaincs que je n'ai aucun lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé à midi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête, lentement et délibérément, tout en continuant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Hermione s'avachit.

Harry soupira « Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elles ont fait. Dans tous les cas, je pense que ça ne justifie pas d'être humilié devant toute l'école. »

Elle essaya de l'interrompre, de lui jurer que c'était justifié, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

« Ce qui te fait largement dépasser ta limite. Je vais donc devoir passer toute une semaine supplémentaire sans bisous ou câlins ».

Harry l'attrapa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione se cramponna à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je ne suis même pas en colère. Je ne peux pas rester en colère contre toi et tu le sais bien. Je déteste juste quand tu fais ça et que ça nous fait perdre tellement de choses »

Hermione profita du mieux qu'elle pu du câlin, sachant qu'il n'y en aura peu, qu'ils alait être courts et très espacés pour les deux prochaines semaines. Ce sera atroce. Ce sera insoutenable.

Tout serait tellement plus facile si Harry lui laisser prendre les choses en main une bonne fois pour toute, et cacher les cadavres.

* * *

Note de l'auteur original : **Plusieurs lecteurs m'ont fourni des tas d'idées, qui m'ont fait rire hystériquement et m'ont donné envie de les tester. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à les mettre sur papier.**

 **Si vous avez aimez ou avez des idées de situations dans lesquelles l'accord sous-entendu peut intervenir, laissez une review ou envoyez un MP.**

* * *

Note du traducteur:

Déjà, pour ceux qui suivent mon histoire, désolé pour le délai entre ce chapitre et le précédent. Comme je vous l'avais averti au chapitre 1, j'ai de temps à autre des pics de travail pendant lesquels je peux difficilement faire autre chose.

Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent que cette fanfic devienne trop répétitive (vu que cela fait maintenant 3 chapitres assez similaire), cette fanfic décolle vraiment à partir du chapitre 5.

Enfin, si vous avez repéré du franglais ou autre abomination grammaticale qui vous hérisse le poil au point de sortir le crucif…. euh... poster une review, essayez au moins de préciser le (ou les) passages en question (pour que je re-regarde si je peux pas améliorer le-dit passage en question).

Recommandation de fanfic anglaise: **Trial By Troll** (de DLPalindrome , Id: 11106651).

Et si Ron avait raison et qu'il fallait **vraiment** combattre un troll pour se faire attribuer une maison à Poudlard? Un one-shot assez court et complètement craqué.


	4. Chapter 4

Note du traducteur: Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfic de CloudZen « Adorable Violence » (dont le lien est disponible au premier chapitre). Ni moi, ni CloudZen ne possédons Harry Potter, et quand j'ai annoncé à Dumbledore mon projet de conquête de cette license, ce dernier m'a simplement offert un bonbon au citron, probablement pour me distraire du fou rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Fumseck, par contre, n'a pas eu autant de restreinte (et j'espère qu'il s'est au moins froissé une aile quand il est tombé de son perchoir après ses trois minutes de fou rire).

C'est à ce moment que je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'est assis sur l'information à propos de la réelle identité de Voldemort, vu que, correctement utilisée, cette information aurait pu couper sa base principale de recrutement. Sur quoi Dumbledore affirma avoir un rendez-vous urgent maintenant, avant de sauter par la fenêtre pour s'y rendre plus rapidement.

Si vous repérez des fautes de traduction, grammaire ou pensez que vous pouvez améliorer ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

* * *

Note originale de l'auteur: **On m'a informé que cette histoire a obtenu le "Sceau d'approbation de Pax", par Pax Humana, qui a béta-testé les quatres chapitres de cette série pour l'instant. J'espère que le reste d'entre vous apprécie autant cette histoire.**

* * *

Décembre 1993

Minerva McGonagall attendait que le dernier de ses Lions de troisième année les rejoigne dans le Grand Hall pour le petit déjeuner. Alors que la plupart des étudiants était rentré chez eux pour les vacances de Noël, plusieures exceptions notables étaient restées, incluant Potter, Granger, et Weasley. Le plus jeune male Weasley n'était toujours pas arrivé, ce qui était extrêmement bizarre du fait de son amour pour la nourriture et sa détermination sans faille à devenir l'un des amis les plus proches de Mr Potter.

Mr Potter et Mme Granger était arrivés depuis longtemps et avaient presque fini de manger, sans prendre la peine de regarder si leur ami était là. Quand les elfes de maison commencèrent à débarrasser les tables, Minerva décida que c'en était assez. Se dirigeant vers le Préfet en chef, elle entama son enquête.

"Mr Weasley, savez-vous où votre plus jeune frère est parti?"

Percy Weasley rencontra son regard "Non, madame. Je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la matinée"

Minerva haussa un sourcil "Et vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre, vu ses habitudes concernant ses repas?"

L'ainé des Weasley commença à jeter des coups d'œil aux alentours, cherchant probablement à repérer son frère manquant.

La directrice adjointe continua. "Je n'ai rien entendu de la part de Madame Pomfresh, donc il n'est pas à l'infirmerie. Donc, Mr Weasley, vous me suivrez à la tour pour le retrouver, vu que vous n'êtes apparemment pas capable de surveiller vos charges sans supervision."

Sachant qu'elle venait d'embarrasser son préfet en chef et qu'elle avait probablement créé de l'animosité entre les frères, Minerva n'attendit pas sa réponse. Elle longea la table, s'arrêtant net à côté de Mr Potter et Mme Granger.

Sans attendre, elle demanda: "Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous saurait où es-ce que Mr Weasley est parti?"

Après s'être partagé un coup d'œil, Mme Granger répondit pour eux deux. "Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis qu'on est parti se coucher hier soir, alors que l'on s'était un peu disputé à propos du balai que Harry avait reçu."

Étant enseignante depuis plusieurs décennies, Minerva savait quand un élève mentait. Ayant survécu aux Maraudeurs, elle laissait passer de nombreux petits mensonges, pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Tel était le cas de la réponse de Mme Granger.

Acquiesçant, Minerva fit signe à Percy de la suivre et elle se mit en route vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Alors que la paire s'approchait du portrait de la tour, elle commença à entendre des bruits étouffés. Arrivant à l'entrée de la tour, gardée par celle affectueusement nommée la Grosse Dame, Minerva leva de nouveau un sourcil inquisiteur.

"Charlotte, quel est ce boucan que j'entends?"

Le portrait semblait soulagé que sa directrice de maison soit là. "Je ne suis pas sûre, madame. J'ai entendu ces hurlements horribles venant de derrière moi depuis un peu après le début du petit-déjeuner."

"Très bien, nous allons devoir juste enquêter." Acquiesçant, le portrait s'ouvrit, relâchant une explosion de bruit qui menaça de renverser Minerva et son compagnon.

"QUE QUELQU'UN ME DESCENDE D'ICI!"

Se précipitant avec le courage d'un membre de sa maison, Minerva bondit dans la pièce commune, cherchant tout autour le problème.

Quand elle leva les yeux, elle détourna immédiatement le regard.

"Mr Weasley! Qu'est-ce que -" Elle se tut avant qu'elle s'emporte. "Que faites-vous à monter un balai sans porter le moindre bout de vêtement, au milieu de la pièce commune?"

Ron Weasley, même après deux ans et demi de presque punitions pour ne pas être capable de se taire, n'avait toujours pas appris sa leçon. "Une saleté de Serpent m'a coincé là haut au beau milieu de la nuit! Il a collé mes mains au balai et a fait de telle sorte que le balai ne puisse pas bouger! Bon sang, descendez moi d'ici!"

Minerva sera les lèvres. Se tournant vers son Préfet en Chef, elle donna ses ordres. "Mr Weasley. Étant donné que, d'après votre frère, un intrus a pénétré dans la tour, je dois enquêter cette affaire. Je vous laisse le descendre,l'habiller et le punir de manière approprié pour son langage et son comportement en présence d'un professeur." D'un regard ferme, elle lança un dernier avertissement. "Ne lâchez pas votre frustration sur lui pour avoir échoué à vos responsabilités."

D'un bruissement de ses robes, Minerva reparti informer le Directeur d'une nouvelle intrusion. Ou plutôt, c'était l'impression qu'elle voulait donner aux frères Weasley. Sa destination était quelqu'un qui était plus probablement au courant des évènements.

Arrivant à la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers le bureau où Irma Pince était en train de jeter des regards noirs aux étudiants qui utilisaient ses ressources sans prendre garde à leur valeur. "Irma, es-ce que vous savez où Miss Granger est allée se cacher?"

Le regard de la bibliothécaire se radoucit à la mention de l'unique étudiant qui a prouvé prendre suffisamment soin de ce qu'elle considérait être ses enfants. "Miss Granger est avec Mr Potter à leur table habituelle dans le fond, derrière la section des charmes."

Après hocher la tête poliment pour signaler sa compréhension, Minerva s'en alla vers sa destination tout juste établie. Alors qu'elle s'approchait le mur du fond, Minerva tourna à l'avant dernier rayon, lui fournissant un mur entre elle et la table visée.

Arrivant près de la table, elle s'arrêta un peu avant afin de ne pas être directement visible à travers les trous du rayonnage.

"Hermione, qu'as-tu fait à Ron?"

Entendant les propos de Mr Potter, Minerva lança un rapide charme pour monter légèrement le volume de la conversation.

"Rien qu'il n'a pas mérité."

Mr Potter lâcha un soupir. "Et qu'est-ce qu'il a mérité pour avoir essayé de me mettre en colère contre toi d'avoir averti McGonagall du balai?"

"Il voulait un balai. Je lui ai donné un balai. Un duquel il n'arrivera jamais à se séparer."

 _Plaf._

Minerva reconnut ce bruit. Quinze ans et elle pouvait toujours reconnaître le bruit d'un Potter qui se tapait la tête contre une table suite à un mal de tête causée par sa bien-aimée.

La voix étouffée de Mr Potter filtra à travers les rayonnages. "Soit, étant donné ce qu'il a dit hier soir, c'était justifié. Juste, ne fait plus rien pour le reste de la semaine. D'accord, Hermione?"

Minerva les entendit bouger. Jetant un coup d'œil à travers les étagères, elle vit ses deux étudiants préférés se câliner... pas qu'elle admettra avoir des favoris.

Miss Granger était complètement pelotonnée sur les genoux de Mr Potter. C'était une vision adorablement nostalgique. Le père et la mère de Mr Potter s'étaient câlinnés d'exactement la même manière après que ce traître de Sirius Black en ai eut marre d'être ignoré, et ai recoloré leur cheveux en vert Serpentard.

L'histoire se répétait de la manière la plus charmante, décida Minerva.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à annoncer à Albus que ce n'était qu'une farce, et qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve de qui était responsable.

* * *

Note de l'auteur original : **Oui. Ce n'est que le début de la misère de Ron. Je ne dirai pas que je hais ce personnage, mais il laisse beaucoup à désirer, à mon avis.**

 **Si vous avez aimez ou avez des idées de situations dans lesquelles on pourrait retrouver notre Hermione adorablement violente en train de se venger d'un affront envers elle ou son Harry, laissez moi une review ou envoyez moi un MP.**

* * *

Note du traducteur: Et de 4. Je me lance immédiatement dans la traduction du prochain chapitre (qui devrait commencer à envoyer du pâté). Mon emploi du temps est toujours chaotique, mais c'est en train de s'améliorer avec l'arrivée des vacances.

Encore une fois, merci à Abyssanne pour sa relecture attentive et ses yeux attentifs pour repérer toutes mes anglicismes trop flagrants.

Recommandation de fanfic anglaise: **Seventh Horcrux** (de Emerald Ashes , Id: 10677106).

Après la fameuse nuit d'Halloween, un Voldemort comiquement incompétent (et dont la plus grande ambition dans sa vie était de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ce à quoi il a échoué de manière spectaculaire en devenant par accident un seigneur des ténèbres) se retrouve coincé dans le corps enfantin d'Harry. S'en suit 7 années de Poudelard où Voldy!Harry lutte sans relâche contre ses professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, afin de récupérer le poste qui lui appartient de droit.

Cette fanfic est hautement (et génialissimement) absurde et à en mourrir de rire Cette fanfic explique également pourquoi Hermione a le potentiel de devenir une seigneur des ténèbres, et pourquoi il ne faut pas habiter dans des malles élargies.


	5. Chapter 5

Note du traducteur: Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfic de CloudZen « Adorable Violence » (dont le lien est disponible au premier chapitre). Ni moi, ni CloudZen ne possédons Harry Potter, vu que apparemment, c'est Luna qui les possède maintenant.

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle a fait son coup. Je lui ai demandé des explications, mais mon cerveau a lâché au milieu des bouts de phrases "migration de nargles mensuelles" et "couscous de calamar biscornu des steppes sauvages". Tout ce que je sais, c'était qu'elle était diablement convaincante, et qu'elle avait un sourire satisfait à la fin de ses explications. J'ai cru l'entendre murmurer que "Tout se passe comme prévu", mais elle m'a convaincu que ce n'était qu'un wrac-... euh, mon imagination (et peut-être une overdose de cachets d'aspirine).

Si vous repérez des fautes de traduction, grammaire ou pensez que vous pouvez améliorer ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

* * *

Note originale de l'auteur: **Cette idée m'a été proposée par Pax Humana. Je ne peux pas le remercier suffisamment pour ses efforts sans relâche en tant que béta-lecteur et lecteur représentatif.**

* * *

 **Octobre 1994**

Fleur Delacour était beaucoup de choses. Élégante, gracieuse, intelligente et, si vous le demandez à n'importe quel mâle, absolument fichtrement splendide. Elle s'avouait qu'elle paraissait des fois distante ou coincée, mais c'était surtout un mécanisme de défense qu'elle avait développée, en réponse à l'attention non voulue causée par son héritage de Veela.

Son voyage à Poudelard n'était qu'à moitié une bénédiction pour elle. Elle savait qu'il y aurait une douzaine d'idiots voulant obtenir ses faveurs, et une douzaine d'autres voulant se faufiler sous ses robes.

Il y aurait aussi beaucoup de filles qui n'auront aucun préjugés à propos d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais causé de problème entre elles et leur petit amis. Elles n'avaient pas six années à la regarder avoir l'air absolument parfaite sans même essayer de l'être, pour remuer le couteau dans leur plaie. Elles constituaient potentiellement un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance de se faire des amis.

Poudelard était un beau château. Les bougies vacillantes qui remplissaient les couloirs ajoutaient un charme et du romantisme qui manquait désespérément aux halls plus austères de Beauxbatons. Les filles était suffisamment plaisantes, bien que Fleur ne s'attendait pas à se faire des amis rapidement, dû à la nature évidemment compétitive des filles de Serdaigle.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que les deux conteneurs de bouillabaisse les plus proches étaient vide. Elle soupira en son fort intérieur. Les elfes de maison avaient préparé un très grand festin, mais la soupe était la seule chose qui arrivait à la faire penser à son pays natal.

Continuant à chercher, elle remarqua qu'il y avait un bol à moitié plein juste derrière elle, sur la table or et pourpre. Se levant, elle fit quelques pas rapide pour voir s'ils voudraient partager.

"Excusez-moi, es-ce que vous voulez toujours la bouillabaisse?"

Il y avait un garçon roux dont la face devenait violet, essayant de répondre mais dont le seul bruit qui venait de lui était un faible gargouillement. Il y avait une fille brune d'une beauté apparemment délibérément cachée, comme si elle essayait de dissuader les hommes de la regarder. Finalement, il y avait un jeune homme - la manière dont il se tenait montrait que ce n'était pas un garçon - aux cheveux noirs espiègles et des yeux émeraudes brillants dans lesquels Fleur commençait à se perdre.

Ce fut le troisième individu qui poussa gentiment le bol vers elle. "Bien sûr, je pense qu'on en veut plus ici".

Après avoir accepté gracieusement le plat, Fleur retourna à la table des Serdaigles. Derrière elle, elle entendit la fille brune et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs taquiner le roux à propos de sa réaction.

Juste quand elle fut sur le point de s'asseoir, Fleur s'arrêta. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était resté cohérent, poli et plaisant durant l'intégralité des dix secondes de la conversation. Sa seule hésitation fut quand il leva les yeux pour identifier qui avait parlé.

Durant tout le reste du repas, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses brillants yeux émeraudes. Fleur ne fit pas attention aux annonces à propos des dignitaires et du Gobelet de Feu. Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait candidater et se fichait du cérémonial.

Fleur tressaillit quand elle se rendit compte que son papa l'aurait grondé pour avoir été autant dans les nuages. Il lui disait souvent "Qui tu connais est aussi important que ce que tu connais." Ignorer des informations à propos de qui était les personnes importantes était presque le plus grand _faux pas_ qu'elle aurait pu faire à ses yeux.

Après toutes les présentations et formalités, l'intégralité du contingent éligible de Beauxbaton écrivirent leur nom et école sur des bouts de papier, et les lancèrent dans le gobelet.

Leur obligations de la soirée étant accomplis, le groupe retourna à leur calèche. Fleur se prépara rapidement à se coucher, trouvant et enfilant une chemise de nuit plus épaisse, pour contrer le froid écossais qui s'infiltrait dans leur calèche magique.

Fleur s'assoupit, pensant à ces merveilleux yeux émeraudes.

Se réveillant doucement, Fleur se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit.

Ligotée à une chaise lourde, dans une pièce sombre, Fleur essaya de ne pas paniquer. Perdre contrôle ne l'aiderait en rien.

"Je constate que vous m'avez rejoint, Miss Delacour. Fleur Isabelle Delacour. C'est votre nom, n'est-ce pas?"

Fleur eut de plus en plus mal de ne pas paniquer.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour, née le 14 Mai 1977 de Sébastien et Apolline. Une petite sœur, Gabrielle, ayant actuellement 8 ans. Descend d'une lignée de Veela, la dernière Veela pur-sang confirmée publiquement étant la grand-mère maternelle. Fait peu connu, les Veelas partielles n'existent pas. Femelle, née d'une Veela, donc une Veela.

"Écrit au moins une lettre par semaine à Gabrielle. L'a fait depuis qu'elle a commencé Beauxbatons. Lui lit une histoire au coucher chaque Vendredi et Samedi soir où c'est possible.

"Le père est actuellement membre confirmé du _Parlement Magique_. Actuellement favori pour être le prochain _Premier Ministre de la Magie_.

"La mère est actuellement la liaison entre la France magique et les enclaves de Veela.

"La famille possède trois résidences. Un grand appartement à Paris, votre résidence principale dû à la carrière de votre père, située dans le _14ème arrondissement_ près de _l'Institut d'Astrophysique de Paris_. Une à Marseille, dans le Vieux Port, au sud de la _Canebière_ , une résidence avec vue sur la mer situé _Rue des Catalans_ , miraculeusement épargné par les bombardements Alliés. Le dernier est juste aux alentours de Bordeaux, où les vignobles familiaux sont situés, et qui est typiquement utilisé pendant les vacances d'été. Sébastien garde une petite écurie de chevaux là bas pour que ses filles puissent les monter quand elles en ont envie.

"Aucune blessure notable. À jour dans ses vaccinations. À joué chasseuse dans une équipe de ligue d'été. A établit le record de la ligue de buts, assistances et vols pendant un match et une saison. A été offert et a rejeté cinq contrats lucratifs de mannequinat juste pour cet été.

"Actuellement première de sa classe à Beauxbatons. Deux amis proches, Michelle et Sylvie. Pas de petit ami, actuel ou passé, n'a jamais franchit l'étape du second rendez-vous avec quiconque. A un faible pour les garçons avec un côté sauvage.

"A passé toute la nuit dernière à rêver d'un mâle aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui est à Gryffondor. A raté toutes les annonces majeurs à propos des dignitaires et du tournois. A dû choisir entre cinq robes de nuit pour en trouver une suffisamment épaisse pour les latitudes écossaises."

Le silence retomba dans la salle, mis à part les occasionnelles gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le sol pierreux. Fleur retenait sa respiration, se demandant ce que sa ravisseuse folle allait dire ou faire.

Le silence fut finalement brisé.

"Je sais où tu dors. Je sais où tu vis. J'ai prouvé que je peux t'atteindre. J'ai prouvé que je sais tout à propos de toi et de ta famille."

La voix pris un ton sombre et menaçant. "Ne t'approche pas de l'homme aux yeux verts"

Fleur vit brièvement des cheveux bruns avant que les ténèbres la submergea.

Fleur se redressa, respirant vite et fort. Regardant autour d'elle, elle était de retour dans son lit. La seule indication que quelque chose n'allait pas était les légères marques de corde sur ses poignets.

Repensant aux événements de la veille et de sa rencontre nocturne qui a suivit, Fleur passa tout en revue, bouts par bouts.

Se rappelant des derniers mots de sa ravisseuse, Fleur savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle devait mettre la main sur le garçon aux yeux verts

* * *

Note de l'auteur original : **Fleur est toujours Fleur, quoiqu'il se passe. Des fois, les efforts de l'Adorablement Violente Hermione se retournent contre elle. Ceci est juste un tremplin pour d'autres choses qui peuvent l'inclure.**

 **Si vous avez aimez ou avez des idées de situations dans lesquelles on pourrait retrouver notre Hermione adorablement violente en train de se venger d'un affront envers elle ou son Harry, laissez moi une review ou envoyez moi un MP.**

* * *

Note du traducteur: Et voilà enfin le chapitre 5. J'imagine que ça vous ne surprendra pas si je vous dit que ce n'est que le début d'une merveilleuse amit... (euh non) d'une épique rivalité entre Hermione et Fleur.

À nouveau, merci à Abyssanne pour sa relecture.

Recommandation de fanfic anglaise: **Harveste** (de kyaru-chan , Id: 6341291). Il s'agit d'un crossover entre Harry Potter et la Famille Adams. Harry se fait adopter par ces derniers, après avoir craqué et tué les Dursleys, et arrive donc à Poudelard en étant considéré comme extrêmement noir, même pour les standards des mangemorts.

Les 5 premières années ont été publiés dans des histoires séparés, et la sixième a été probablement abandonné par l'auteur (vu que le dernier chapitre date de 2011), mais le tout valent le coup d'être lu.


End file.
